


Best Regards, Saihara Shuichi.

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Back to back posts, Help, I dont like how its spelt Oma, I spelt Kokichi's last name as Ouma fight me, M/M, One Shot, Pen Pals, Short One Shot, Shuichi focused, Wrong mail, lets go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: Shuichi doesn't remember getting mail from an Ouma Kokichi.One shot.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Best Regards, Saihara Shuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to back one shots lets go

It all started on Thursday afternoon.

Shuichi had gotten his mail like normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Coupons… bills… Ouma Kokichi… bills-" That name, 'Ouma Kokichi,' caught his eye.

He put the rest of his mail on his coffee table and checked the address. 'That's not even in my city…' he thought. 'I should send it back.' An idea popped into his head. 'I could attach a note too, explaining what happened.'

'Dear Ouma-san,

I know you probably don't know who I am, and frankly, I don't know you either. I just happened to receive your mail by accident. I hope you weren't off-put by missing your mail.

Best regards,

Saihara Shuichi.'

'Short, simple, and to the point,' Shuichi thought as he put both his letter and the mail for Ouma back into the mailbox.

The next day, he opened his mailbox to find a sparkly purple envelope. The front read 'Saihara-Chan' in big bubble letters.

"What…?" Was all Shuichi was able to mutter in response. He entered his house and opened the envelope to find a letter in slightly messy handwriting.

'To my dearest Saihara-Chan,

How dare you steal my mail!!!11!!1' Shuichi chuckled at the use of numbers

'I'll have you know that was top secret information for my organization! Because it ended up in your hands, I'm afraid we're going to have to eliminate you!

But, being the angel that I am, if you are to entertain me for the next 3 weeks, I may just spare you!

Keep me entertained and write back to me. I'd love to not have to hide another body!

Signed,  
Ouma Kokichi'

Shuichi had to reread the letter to wrap his head around it. He knew this person wasn't serious due to the writing style, but it didn't sit right with him, probably due to the fact this mysterious Ouma is threatening to kill him.

Shuichi started writing his next letter immediately.

'Dear Ouma-san,

I'm afraid I don't understand why you must "eliminate me." And what do you mean entertain you? I'm afraid the entire letter you sent felt off.

Kind regards  
Saihara Shuichi'

To be honest, he didn't put much thought into this letter before shoving it into the mailbox.

He was not surprised to find another over the top envelope in his mailbox the next day. This time it was checkered with the same writing on the front.

'Dear Saihara-Chan,

Entertain me by playing games, silly! Let's start with… 20 questions! But I'm only gonna write 7 because I don't want to put pressure on you! I totally have all 20 ready! Anyways, feel free to send back this letter with your answers!

Favorite Color:  
Favorite Season:  
Favorite Band:  
Introvert or Extrovert:  
Career/Career Plan:  
Sexuality:  
Pronouns:

You better answer, or we will find you~!

Have fun!  
Ouma Kokichi'

Shuichi quickly wrote in his answers; Navy Blue, Autumn, Anything Relaxing, Introverted, Detective, Pansexual, and He/Him. He sent it back.

Over the next few months, writing to Ouma had been one of the things Shuichi looked forward to. Overtime, Ouma stopped bringing up eliminating him as well. Both decided to meet up for the first time.

The day they were to meet, Shuichi started to panic on the bench he sat on waiting. What if he made a bad impression? What if Ouma hated him? What if-

His thoughts were cut short by a voice calling out. "Saihara-Chan?" Shuichi quickly looked up to see a short male walking through the park they agreed to meet at.

"Ouma-san?" Shuichi called back in return, alerting the other. Without missing a breath, Ouma ran over to Shuichi.

"Hey, are you Saihara Shuichi?" He asked. Shuichi nodded.

Ouma smiled and tackle hugged Shuichi, earning a small gasp in surprise. Both laughed at this.

Shuichi was happy he was able to finally meet Ouma.


End file.
